


Lacerations

by teddytxt



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddytxt/pseuds/teddytxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere kanayui fluff, aka my life force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacerations

"Ha, you look even prettier in those than i thought!"

"Oh hush, you're just saying that. They're just socks anyway..."

Kanato chuckled as he looked Yui up and down. She really did look beautiful, the black thigh highs made her skin look so much more creamy than usual.

"God i could just eat you up, yui~"

Yui would've laughed if not for the sadistic smile plastered on his face. Kanato walked towards the bed, almost swaying. He was acting like a drunk all the sudden. She could only imagine what he was thinking…

"What...What do you want to do to me."

She spoke softly, barely above a whisper, but it had the vampire grinning nonetheless. Yui shivered, regretting her words immediately. Kanato shifted in between her thighs. His cold breath against bare skin made her shiver, or maybe that was just fear. He looked up at her while trailing kisses down her thigh, toying with the hem of her socks.

"I could just cut your legs clean off...put them on display with the others." His breath was heavy, and he was red up to his ears. "No, not with the others. You're too good for them. You're special Yui, I love you so much."

"I-I love you t-"

Yui's breath caught in her throat as she felt fangs sink into her leg. She leaned back, banging her neck on the headboard. Kanato glanced up with a worried look on his face. What was his logic anyway? He could talk about cutting her up without flinching but lord forbid she get a bruise.

"Ah...Slow down, please."

She ran a hand through his mess of hair. Despite his murderous tendencies he was capable of being gentle, as long as he wasn't too out of it yet. He lifted up from the wound, blood smeared across his cheek. He still had the same disturbed smile on his face as he moved towards her neck. At least he seemed to calm down as he peppered kisses across her face.

"I love you...I love you...You're so special."

"T-That's embarrassing Kanato..."

"Is it?"

His expression went blank for a second as he met her eyes.

"I love you so much, I would let you kill me."

"What!? Why would you say such a thing?"

He shrugged, curling his arms around her neck.

"I'm not sure...I think it's because I want to know if you feel the same."

"What do you mean?"

"How far would you let me go?"

Kanato nuzzled into her shoulder as he began to trail his hands down her sides.

"If i wanted to cut you up with a knife, would you let me? Imagine how lovely you'd look...blood dripping down your back. Maybe i'd cut up your stomach and see what's inside, or maybe i'd slice into your thighs and watch the blood soak through those cute little socks."

He chuckled, obviously having lost his train of thought. Admittedly, Yui had as well. She could only think one thing, why was she blushing?

**Author's Note:**

> One word: necromance. Kanato knows his stuff.


End file.
